Rise of the Guardians: The Awakening of Fenrir
by RylieJakkens
Summary: It's only two weeks until Christmas and Rylie Jakkens, has talked her two best friends, Wilder and Aaron into taking her hunting. Out in the country she takes shot at her very first deer, but even after greatly wounding the buck it still stands and hobbles off. Rylie then goes after it, but while doing so finds more than her prize. Rylie's POV
1. The Change

**Prologue:**

_All I could see was white in front of me, the snow being thick and deep, was holding me back from running as fast as I was able. The cold wind was stinging my face, and it felt as if every whip of the icy air was cutting whelps into my flesh. But all I could do was run. "__**Seek out the Guardians..." **__ That was what I was told to do now. Heck, it was the only thing I was told after I changed, and it was what I needed-no I had to do this. I had to find the Guardians as crazy as it sounded, because I was also told that they would tell me why I was here and why I was me._

**CHAPTER I: The Change**

_**Two days earlier...**_

"Come on guys, tell me." I whined to the two young men walking in front of me.

My name is Rylie Jakkens, I'm eighteen and stand 5'4" and a half, yes I said "a half". I have short light brown hair and brown eyes that are shielded by a pair of glasses. It was a cold day, in December as I was walking home from the Sand Hill Park Mall where I had been hanging out with my two friends, Wilder Phillips and Aaron Gustler.

Wilder was nineteen and stood 5'09" with dirty blonde hair, a goatee and green eyes, while Aaron, eighteen, and 5'08" had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The three of us had been best friends since middle school, although I had known Wilder since grade school. Sand Hill was a rural type town with a mall as the main attraction with other well known stores, shops and cafes.

Being that there was a fair amount of snow on the ground I was wearing a red and black striped hoodie, unzipped with a red and black graphic t-shirt, along with my signature cargo denim shorts and a pair of dark brown and black polo boots. The guys thought I was crazy for wearing shorts, for both of them were wrapped up in more thicker clothing.

Wilder was wearing a dark brown leather hoodie, with two undershirts that had forest camou on them, and thick baggy jeans with a pair of black hudsen boots. While Aaron was wearing a navy colored fleece with three light grey and black undershirts, cargo khaki pants, and a pair of brown steel toes.

"Why do you even care what we're talking about?" Aaron questioned.

"Because you guys have been whispering to each other the whole time we have been at the mall, and I hate being left out." I replied.

"Well were not talking about you if that's what you think." Aaron assured.

"Then what are you guys mumbling about?" I wondered.

Wilder and Aaron stopped and looked at me and to each other.

"Should we tell her?" Aaron asked Wilder.

Wilder then looked at me and spoke.

"Rylie, look, Aaron and me were thinking of going hunting this weekend." Wilder confessed, "We weren't telling you because we didn't think you would wanna come."

"Uh, why do you think I wouldn't wanna go?" I asked, "I mean I did just get my hunting license like a month ago."

"Well we didn't think you would seriously go get it, with you being a big animal lover and all." Aaron stated.

"Ok look I may love my pet cat Ally like a daughter." I paused, "But you put a gun in my hand and a deer in my sight, I'm gonna shoot it."

"You think you'll get it with the first shot?" Aaron teased.

"If not the first then the second, or the third, however many I need, but I'll get it." I stated.

"Heh, ok you can come with us." Wilder chuckled.

"Yes! Thank you, Wilder!" I cheered, leaping toward Wilder giving him a hug.

It startled him and then I realized what I was doing and let go, as Wilder smiled at me and ruffled my already messy hair. I blushed a little and smiled, as Wilder and Aaron turned and began walking again. Yeah you caught me I've kinda had a crush on Wilder for about a year now, and whether he has figured it out or not, we've hung out almost every day since I began to like him.

I was happy though, because I had been wanting to go hunting for a while now, and other than my dad taking me, why not go with my two friends, or well best friend and crush, but whatever.

"Hey Rylie?" Wilder's voice called.

I came out of my daze and realized, that Wilder and Aaron had walked a good fifty feet and I was still standing at the last stop.

"You coming?" Aaron called.

I nodded and took off toward them. Although we only live a little ways from each other, Wilder had always made sure I got home okay. Aaron had already walked home. I think this was why I liked him so much, he had always treated me so nice and would talk to me over any other girl. I kind of wanted to assumed that he like me to, but you should never assume anything.

"Alright, tomorrow at 1:00." I replied, back as I walked inside my house and Wilder left to go home.

I closed the door and walked into the kitchen, as I went straight to the fridge to grab a diet Sunburst soda, my favorite. The living room was right across from the kitchen bar, where there was a couch a recliner and arm chair with and ottoman. The flat screen across the room was showing some soap my mom was recording while she was at work. As I walked down the hall, my cat Ally met me on my bed. She was a gray, white-foot tabby, with black stripes and my baby girl.

My room wasn't what you would expect out of a girl. There were videogame posters covering the walls with a few anime ones. The bookshelf where my TV sat had shonen (boys) manga, games and action figures on it. I was kind of a tomboy. Also as Aaron called me an animal lover, well I loved not only to draw, but I drew mostly wolves, my favorite animal of all. Also my room was a bit messy with a few shirts on the bed and a pair of pants on the floor.

For a while I worked on my laptop. I was looking at some mythology, Norse to be exact. My favorite figure was Fenrir as giant wolf monster, that was said to open his jaw and touch the earth and heavens in one.

"Man, Fenrir is crazy." I said, "Glad he's not real."

It was then I realized the time was about five and my dad would be home soon so I need to start dinner. My mom usually came home late so I was to cook sometimes. So I shut down my pc and headed back to the kitchen.

A good while later at the dinner table my parents and I were eating the spaghetti I had, as my mom was talking about her day. Kara was my mom, she was a doctor at the hospital in town and my dad Marvin work as a manager at the shipping factory, where I worked as a call-in. My mom had already put on some hot pink velour sweats and my dad still had on his jeans and works shirt with his name on the patch.

"You wouldn't believe that woman." My mom said, explaining one of her patient's behavior that day.

"Well it's people like that who think it doesn't matter." My dad replied.

I didn't really hear what they were saying, because I was too busy thinking about Saturday. Until my mom called me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"I said how was the mall?" My mom asked.

"Oh it was great, I found that game I had been wanting but I didn't buy it since Christmas is a couple weeks away." I replied.

"Well just put it on your list and we'll see." My mom suggested.

"Oh and dad, I uh, Wilder and Aaron are goin hunting tomorrow and they said I could go." I stated.

"Hmm, I don't know." My dad paused, "I trust Wilder but you're not all that good with a gun, and no it isn't the same as you games."

"I know but I'll be safe I promise." I assured.

"Alright, just be careful." My dad said.

"I will." I replied.

After that we finished dinner and my mom cleaned up while I retired to my room. As I plopped down on my bed, Ally jumped onto my back and laid down as I turned on and watched TV.

Meanwhile at Wilder's he was in his room on his cell phone with Aaron as he was getting his gun cleaned up for the next day and was locating all his ammo. Wilder's room, was close to Rylie's but more in order, and with band posters. He had wildlife decor in his room, and even a deer head over his bed.

"Look I know she talks a lot but she our best friend." Wilder spoke into the phone.

Aaron was also getting his gun and checking his gear while he was on the line with Wilder.

"I know but she'll get antsy after a while and scare off the deer." Aaron replied.

"Yeah but we'll still see something whether or not we actually shoot anything." Wilder said.

"You only let her come because you like her." Aaron said.

"I-I do not!" Wilder paused, "We're just friends."

"Whatever, but you just seem to put her before everything else sometimes." Aaron stated.

"Well I'm just being a good friend." Wilder replied, "I've known her for so long and I hate to tell her no."

"Ok, but if she's late we leave without her." Aaron said.

"Alright." Wilder replied.

He hung up the phone and seeing it at fifty percent battery, plugged it to the charger. Wilder then continued to check up his rifle's condition along with his shotgun. After a few hours of cleaning and counting his ammo, Wilder looked up to see the time was about eleven. So he put everything up and got in the bed.

It had snowed again that night and it wasn't until noon the next day that I had gotten up and was just getting out of the shower, and as I was getting dressed, my phone received a text,:

To: Rylie Jakkens

Hey you better hurry up because at 1:00 we're leaving

with or without you.

Sent: 12:36

From: Aaron Gustler

"Oh my god Aaron." I said to myself.

Just as I was about to reply I got another text. Thinking it was from Aaron, I was about to get ticked off, but it was from Wilder.

To: Rylie Jakkens

Don't listen to Aaron, we'll wait for you but don't take

to long.

Sent: 12:40

From: Wilder Phillips

To: Wilder Phillips

I'm getting dressed be there in 5.

Sent: 12:42

From: Rylie Jakkens

This was the text that showed up on Wilder's phone, as he closed out his messages and turned to Aaron who was loading his gun into Wilder's dark blue truck.

"She'll be here it a bit." Wilder stated.

"Ok." Aaron groaned, rolling his eyes.

Back at my house I was walking into the kitchen where my mom was cooking lunch and my dad was lounging in his recliner watching an old movie.

"Aren't you supposed to be over at Wilder's at 1:00?" My mom asked.

"I'm going, I'm going." I snapped.

Just then Ally was rubbing against my leg signaling she wanted a treat.

"Make sure you guys have something orange." My dad added.

"We do." I replied.

I then reached above the fridge and grabbed a white container. I shook the container as three kitty crisps fell into a bowl. I then petted Ally's fur as she ate. Once making sure I had my wallet and cell phone I walked out the door.

"Bye, love yall." I called to my parents as I closed the door.

Wilder's house was just down the street as I pulled my bike out of the carport and headed out. About five minutes later I pulled up as Aaron was walking into Wilder's house.

"Hey!" Wilder's voice called.

I looked to see him sitting in his truck waving at me and walked my bike over to his carport and then got in the front passenger seat. Wilder was wearing a forest camou jacket, with a black undershirt, and tan baggy jeans with brown boots.

"Let's see two 'til one." Wilder said, looking at his cell, "You're early."

"Oh shut up." I said, punching Wilder, "What's Aaron doing?"

"He had to go to the bathroom." Wilder replied, "Oh and I brought the rifle for you to use, I know you hate using a shotgun because it kicks."

"Thanks." I said.

"Alright let's-oh no I call front." Aaron contested, running to the truck.

"Sorry, she beat ya." Wilder said.

I stuck my tongue out at Aaron as he climbed into the back seat. He had on a dark green fleece and black jeans with his steel toes.

"Well look who actually wore jeans today." Aaron said, leaning over my seat.

Yes, aside from my same hoodie from yesterday but a black and mid green undershirt, I had on a pair of baggy blue jeans but I still wore my polo boots.

"Well I've been out in the woods, and I don't want any briars to catch me." I replied.

Wilder shook his head as he cranked the trunk and pulled out of his driveway. The spot where we were going was about ten miles outside the city limits. It was some land that belong to Wilder's Uncle. He gave us permission as long as we were careful and promised to clean whatever we shot. Of course I didn't really care if I shot something, I mean I would love to shoot my first deer, but if it didn't happen today, it would eventually. It was about fifteen minutes until we got to the grounds.

"Alright the stand is this way." Wilder stated. grabbing the guns from the bed of the truck.

As I got out the orange vests from the glove compartment, I handed one to Wilder and Aaron, as Wilder handed me the rifle case, and a box of ammo. And Aaron, he had him a big double shell shotgun, slung on his shoulder. We all made our way through the brush and snow to the deer stand.

In the stand for about three we sat quiet and still. The feeders were full and the spot was said to be good, but so far nothing. I was as quiet as I could stand and I think Aaron was impressed.

"Anything on you?" Aaron asked to Wilder, in a whisper.

"Un-uh." Wilder replied just as quiet.

I just kept staring into the snow-covered setting, also mesmerized by the silence. It was then I saw one, standing high, with the antlers at 6-no 8 points. A buck was in my sight. I raised my gun and Wilder looked at me as I clicked it.

"Aim carefully." He whispered.

I then took the shot.

*BANG*

I missed, the deer flinched, so I shot again-twice.

*BANG-BANG*

The deer staggered over, but got up and tried to run.

"I'm going after it." I said.

"Rylie, be careful." Wilder wished me.

I jumped down out of the stand, with my vest on, as I headed to the sight, but not too fast to scare off any other game. I walked on for a about thirty minutes following the blood trail, but the deer had kept a good lead. It was then I heard movement behind me. I turned quickly to see a white flash zoom passed me.

"What was that?" I asked the air.

I looked around until-

*crack*

I turned again to see the white flash heading off in the direction of the deer. There was no way that the buck could be running this fast. I started running and as I looked down the tracks changed.

"Wolf prints!" I exclaimed.

My most favorite animal, but also dangerous. I felt my pants pocket for my phone. It was there. So while I followed both prints and blood I was gonna get two things: my first deer and a photo of a wolf in person.

Twenty more minutes passed and the sun was getting low. I followed the trail until I came to a frozen river. Great. The prints stopped here, and so did the blood. So I lost both, or so I thought. I looked up to see the deer barely standing on the other side just about ten feet away from the river bank. I had to cross. I stepped one, and put a little weight on the ice. No cracks. So I stepped two, and still nothing. It was a good ways to the other side but I could make it.

"God, Wilder would kill me if he saw this." I mumbled as I stepped lightly over the ice.

I looked up and saw the deer was laying down. This was great, other than getting my picture, I was getting the deer.

Back at the stand Wilder and Aaron had shot at some deer but missed. It was when Wilder was reloading, that Aaron spoke.

"Rylie sure has been gone long." He stated.

Wilder closed his ammo hold and looked up into the woods. His face held a concerned expression. She had been gone for an hour almost and Wilder was getting worried.

"Maybe we should go look for her." Wilder suggested.

"Don't think she can handle herself?" Aaron wondered, "Or do you really like her?"

Wilder looked at Aaron with frustration as Aaron shrugged, and went back to watching the trees.

"I'm going looking." Wilder finally said, "I'll phone you if we need help."

"Roger." Aaron replied, with a playful salute.

As Wilder left the stand he sent Rylie a text as he headed off in her direction, with his shotgun fully loaded.

Meanwhile I was about halfway across the river when my phone went off. And I stopped to check it. The ice cracked a little but I didn't hear it.

To: Rylie Jakkens

Where are you? I'm getting worried. The deer isn't that

important ok.

Sent: 5:32

From: Wilder Phillips

"Now he tells me." I huffed.

I looked up again and saw the deer still laying there. Well at least it was dead, but I couldn't claim it unless I kept going. It was then something caught my attention. The wolf. It was standing on the same side of the deer. It was as white as the snow laying beneath its feet. I was a bit scared but it just stared at me.

*crack-crack*

Why didn't I hear the ice breaking? Was I so oblivious? I was because I was too worried about the stupid picture. I took aim with my phone and just as I pressed the screen-

*CRACK-SPLASH*

"AAHHH!" I screamed as I fell through.

The water hit me like I had fallen on a bed of spikes, slashing my legs, my chest, arms and face. It hurt, as I fought for the surface. I reached and grabbed from the ice still attached, but it kept breaking, piece after piece, until I threw the gun up and-

*BANG*

Wilder heard the gunshot and followed it. He was hoping it was Rylie taking another shot at the deer and not someone else shooting-he didn't wanna think about that. So Wilder started into a fast walk in the route of the shot.

I was pulling myself out of the icy water onto the bank of the river. The ice had broken so much that there was a straight path of water showing. I was frozen, and sleepy, and I couldn't fight it. The plunge took all the energy I had. I passed out.

I was dreaming. I could see the deer and the wolf. One on the left one on the right. I wanted the deer but I was suddenly getting closer to the wolf, when it grew bright and vanished. When I woke up I wasn't cold anymore. My head was heavy and I was woozy, but not cold. I tried to stand but I couldn't. It was like I was a baby again, I felt like I was crawling. I then went to rub my head and-whoa... My hand was gone, well not gone, but it was different. I had a paw? I panicked and rushed to look into the ice. My reflection was not mine.

"I'm a wolf?" I questioned.

You heard right I was a wolf, a light brown, brown eyed, white underbelly lobo. What kind of day was I having-wait I was still dreaming. I then took my "claw" and scratched my leg.

"Ow-wait." I paused, "OH MY GOD! I'M A WOLF!"

I didn't know whether to be excited or frightened. No I was scared.

"But I can still talk." I assured myself.

I looked behind me to see if I could find my phone in my drenched clothes...that were on the ground. Wait -I WAS NAKED!? But I have fur now. So it was ok.

"Come on Rylie, just find the phone." I urged myself.

But no luck, the phone must have sunk in the river.

"Just great." I huffed.

I began to trot back and forth. Maybe I could find another way across. I was thinking about it when I heard something or someone.

"Rylie!" A voice called, "Come on back!"

That was Wilder's voice.

"Wilder!" I hollered.

*AROOOOOO*

Wilder heard a howl and ran toward it. He was hoping Rylie had maybe replied to the text but nothing and hearing a howl wasn't helping.

"Wilder!" I called again, "If I can talk I can explain what happened."

It was then that Wilder appeared from the brush and stopped quick when he saw the broken ice. He looked up to see it carry all the way across. But then he saw it. Rylie's hoodie, her jeans and...blood. He then saw a brown wolf standing over the clothes.

"Rylie...no." He gasped.

"Wilder I'm ok!" I called, "The deer is over there and -"

"Grrrr, graa-gro, gro-groo-grr." The wolf was snarling at Wilder.

He was struck with horror. How could this have happened. Wilder then thought the one thing that could solve part of this nightmare. As the wolf was still growling and barking, Wilder lifted his gun and was taking aim.

"W-wait, Wilder what are you doing?" I yelled, "It's me, Rylie, I-"

I cut off when he pointed the barrel straight at me. Why couldn't he hear m-oh no. I looked down at the blood from the deer and the clothes.

"He thinks that-no don't!" I hollered.

*BANG*

A gunshot rang out, as I cringed, and closed my eyes, but then I opened them to looked and see that I had ducked just below the bullet. I looked behind me to see a tree with its bark scratched, then I heard a click and turned to see Wilder getting the shotgun ready again. He took aim. But as he was about to pull the trigger again, I fled.

"He couldn't hear me...*sniff*..." I sobbed, "Why couldn't he hear me?"

Back at the river Wilder lowered his gun and just, stood there. He didn't know what to do. Rylie, was gone. She was just gone. He turned to walk away but stopped short and looked back to the bank. Wilder had just lost his best friend, and he wasn't there to help her. He crumbled as a tear ran down his face, and headed back to the stand, to tell Aaron that the girl he cared most about was, dead.

Meanwhile I was still running and just as I glanced back I tripped over a large root and fell heavily forward and rolling across the snow cover ground until I skidded to a slow stop.

"Why...*sniff-sniff*...why did this happen?" I wept, struggling to my now four feet.

I shook the snow from my fur, and sat hunched over. It had gotten dark and the moon was out in full light, as its light gleamed across the snow. It was like there was glitter on the ground as the blanket of winter sparkled. It was peaceful. But it didn't change the fact that my own friend tried to kill me.

"Why did this happen to me?" I whimpered, "I mean this is like something out of a screwed up fairytale."

I glance around and back at the direction I had just ran for my life from. I then looked up at the moon, and gazed at its elegance and then heaved a sigh.

"Ya'know." I began speaking to the moon, "A sign of some kind would be great, I mean just something to tell me why this happened, anything at all."

I sat there my gaze still locked on the shining rock that seem to hover just out of my reach, watching intently as if it was going to say something back.

"Heh, right like you could help me." I sighed.

All of a sudden I felt this essence come over me and my body froze in place. My ears perked and my eyes warmed, and I slowly looked back at the moon as it seemed to glow.

_"__Seek out the Guardians..._

_they will tell you why you are here..._

_and why you are you..."_

Then just as the feeling came, it was gone. My head fell and I breathed heavily as if I had just finished running a marathon.

"What...*huff-huff*...was that?" I asked myself as I stared back at the moon, "Did you...did you just speak to me?"

I was suddenly shaken by this warm feeling.

"The Guardians, huh?" I questioned.

The only Guardians I could think of were the ones I had heard of from my parents, the ones to believe in as a child. But I hadn't believed in them for a while, or at least not like I had as a child.

"Do you mean like, like Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy?" I asked.

There was silence.

"Aw come on." I pleaded, "You gonna say something as crazy as that and then shut down? Some help you are."

As I stood and turned to walk away, it was then that another powerful feeling came onto my body and a flash in my mind appeared. I could see them, clear as day. The Guardians. I breathed again. This was really happening. I mean yeah it had already been proven that I had changed into a wolf, but the Guardians of Childhood? I gazed back at the moon once again.

"I hope you, or whatever you are is right." I said.

It was then I saw a light appeared, like a falling star as it streaked across the sky in a straight path. I was to follow this light and it would lead me to the Guardians. And so my journey began.

As I ran all I could see was white in front of me, the snow being thick and deep, was holding me back from running as fast as I was able. The cold wind was stinging my face, and it felt as if every whip of the icy air was cutting whelps into my flesh. But all I could do was run. _"__**Seek out the Guardians..." **_ That was what I was told to do now, and it was what I needed-no I had to do this. I had to find the them, as crazy as it sounded, because they would tell me why I was here and why I was me.


	2. North Bound

**CHAPTER II: North Bound**

I had been traveling for a whole day now, making only short stops for water. Ice water. It was refreshing and plentiful in the direction I was being lead; North. And beside the air getting somewhat colder, it didn't bother me. My new fur coat was keeping me extremely warm. So, in a way being a wolf wasn't too bad. But it wasn't me. It was then that I came to a highway where a sign read:

MISSOURI STATE LINE

21 miles

"Man, I've gone a long way." I breathed, some fatigue covering my voice.

I looked up to see the light still pointing straight north, but at this rate, it was gonna take me forever to achieve my destination. Besides running the whole way, I had managed to catch a train heading in the same direction in which greatly increase my pace. But when the train stopped I had to venture back onto foot. I didn't want anyone else to try and shoo-I mean find me.

It was getting to be late afternoon as I walked by a highway, when I heard something. A rustle in the undergrowth of the forest lining the opposite side of the road. I looked in the direction of the noise tilting my head in confusion.

"The wind? Maybe?" I wondered.

Of course that's what I assumed. Remember what I said about assuming? I ate my words, when a sudden flash of blue swiftly flew passed me.

"What the heck was that?" I snapped.

I then heard another rustle and that's when I venture off course. I left the highway and began running through the woods. After a second or two, I came to a clearing and began to think that whatever it was had gone until another blue flash appeared.

" Ah, now I gotcha." I smirked.

I hurried off again, heading toward a large set of bushes. My new animal instincts had taken over and I was now distracted and chasing who-knows-what. Just as I got to the cluster of shrubbery, I leapt over the bunch, clearing them, but not the tree on the other side.

*WHAM-thud*

I slammed face first into the base of the tree and fell back hitting the snow-covered ground with a loud thump.

"Ow...that...hurt." I whimpered, rubbing my paw on my forehead.

Just as I sat up and shook the dizzies from my vision when-

*Flump *

A nice amount of snow had suddenly fallen from the tree and buried me. I quickly sat back up and shook the cold blanket from my fur. I then got a funny idea of what or "who" that was.

"Ok 'Jack Frost' very funny, you got me with your cat and mouse game, heh." I laughed, "I mean only 'Jack Frost' could be this fast and oh, the snow dump was a nice touch."

I shook my head at my silliness.

"What am I saying? Jack Frost, the whimsical spirit of winter, fun and mischief." I sighed, "Although, I really can't say anything, I mean, I am on my way to see Santa Claus of course."

"You are?" A voice suddenly chimed.

I nearly jumped out of my now snow-soaked fur, as I spun around to see a young boy, floating, upside...down? A young boy, about my age, with frosty white hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes filled with zeal. He wore a dark blue pull-over hoodie with frost covering the shoulders, and brown cloth pants but no shoes. And he held a wooden staff with a hook shape on one end.

"Well?" He wondered, "Are you really going to see big man, North?"

"J-J-Jack Frost!?" I stuttered, my eyes bulging.

"Um yeah?" He replied.

"You're real?" I asked, in a squeaky tone "I mean you...you can understand me?"

"Of course." Jack answered.

I think it was just too much for me to handle in that moment, because then, I fainted. When I woke up, I assumed it was all a CRAZY dream. My eyes fluttered open as I shook my head of the outlandish hallucination.

"Oh man, what a weird dream." I started, "I almost drowned, then I was turned into a wolf who was on my way to see Santa Claus, and during I ran into-"

"Me?" A voice cut me off.

I froze and slowly looked over to my left to see none other than Jack Frost sitting on a large rock, smiling at me. Don't assume anything, ever. I looked down to still see paws, not hands, and fur, not skin. I shook my head and blinked a few times, as I glanced up and stared at the Winter Spirit. With my mouth gaping, I looked up and down the boy's figure and I even reached out a paw and poked his shoulder. He wasn't warm, but not really cold, just cool.

"You are real." I gawked, "You're Jack Frost, and you're real."

"Yep, I sure am and you're a bit weird." Jack said, with a smirk, "So um to finally answer that question, answer mine."

"W-What's your question?" I wondered.

"Are you really going to see North?" Jack asked.

"Um, North?" I questioned.

"Santa Claus, I call him North." Jack replied.

"Oh y-yeah." I answered, "I was told to seek out the Guardians, and that light is pointing north so."

I showed Jack the straight line of illumination streaking through the sky.

"Well, you found me." Jack stated.

"Huh?" I paused, "Oh yeah that's right you're a Guardian too!"

"You got it!" Jack affirmed, flying into the air with a twirl, "The Guardian of Fun, at your service."

I was amazed at the sight before me. This was Jack Frost, the one who brings snow to the world, the very being of winter. All the stories as a kid, they were true.

"So can you really help me?" I asked.

"Well." The Winter Spirit started, slowly floating back down to earth, "I can't really don't anything, but I'm positive North can help."

"How positive?" I wondered.

"Did the moon tell you to come find us?" Jack asked, hovering upside down in front of me.

"Y-Yes." I replied.

"Well then you were smart to listen." Jack replied.

I was intrigued by what Jack had said. Listening to the moon. Never thought I would hear something like that. Although if not for the moon I wouldn't be here.

"Ok so to the North Pole!" Jack exclaimed, flying off.

"But wait I can't...fly..." I trailed off.

And just like that Jack had vanished.

"Am I suppose to follow you?" I called, "Um, Jack!?"

It was then I thought the whimsical Jack Frost had left me to find my own way, when suddenly a powerful gust of wind rushed past me, and my paws left the ground.

"Whoa!" I gasped, "I'm floating!"

"Haha!" A voice chuckled, "Gotcha, didn't I?"

I was hovering a good five feet off the ground and Jack was right there with me. He flashed a glistening white smile, as I marvel at his powers. I was a bit wobbly at first but then Jack gave me some advice.

"It's almost like swimming." He stated, "Only without the water."

I am actually great when it comes to swimming but if the water is in a frozen river, well you know. But I did as he said, and with a soft kick I began to fly forward. I got a little carried away, while practicing as I almost lost my balance but Jack kept me from falling as I looked up to him and smiled.

"To North's?" The Guardian of Fun asked with sarcasm.

"To North's!" I exclaimed.

Then with my newly found motivation, I kicked and off I was, flying alongside Jack Frost as we followed the light the moon had sent, and gained ever closed to the Pole.

All the while, the previous evening, Wilder and Aaron had returned home and both of them went to Rylie's house. With a deep depression on both their faces, Wilder rang the door bell.

*ding-dong*

It only took a moment for Mrs. Kara to answer. As she opened the front door she smiled at the two young men, but then it was gone when she didn't see her daughter with them. She looked on at both boys until Wilder spoke.

"Mrs. Kara...*sigh*...we have some bad news." He started, "Rylie...she was in an accident in the woods."

"What?" Mrs. Kara wondered, "Where is Rylie? What kind of accident?"

"Please, may we come in?" Wilder asked.

Mrs. Kara adored Wilder and Aaron the same as she allowed them into her home and lead them to the couch. It was then Mr. Marvin had just walked inside from the garage and notice the two boys. But he didn't see his daughter.

"Wilder? Aaron?" Mr. Marvin paused, "Where's Rylie?"

Wilder looked Rylie's father dead in the eye and revealed to the Jakkens what had happened.

"Rylie, she saw and shot a deer, but it kept walking and so she went after it..." Wilder trailed off and paused, "After an hour when she hadn't come back, I went looking and I heard a gunshot."

The Jakkens had both sat down in their chairs at this point as Wilder continued. Aaron was leaning against the wall, with disdain painted on his face.

"When I arrived at the source, there was a large patch of broken ice on the river that flows through my uncle's land and...there was blood." Wilder paused.

Both Rylie's parent were frozen with the deepest fear that a parent could feel. Wilder closed his news.

"There was a wolf standing over her jacket, snarling at me and her gun was laying near the water." Wilder revealed, "I'm...so sorry, I should-I should of went with her, but now she's..."

Wilder then broke down into tears as Mrs. Kara also began to sob. Running his hand through his hair, Mr. Marvin stood up and leaned over Wilder. The young man was expecting Rylie's father to beat him for losing their daughter. But instead, Mr. Jakkens put his hand on Wilder's shoulder. It still surprised Wilder as he looked up to see Mr. Marvin slightly smile in disbelief but then frown in realization. There was only ten days until Christmas as Mr. and Mrs. Jakkens had lost their only daughter, Aaron's best pal and Wilder's most important and dearest friend.

It was early morning the day after I had met with Jack that we were somewhere in Canada, swiftly getting ever closer to the North Pole. I couldn't believe the rate at which we were traveling. We flew straight over the ocean and not as soon as we had left the Canadian border we were in route to North's. The ground became frozen as the snowy tundra appeared. As we had started I had made sure to stay close to the earth's surface in case any went wrong. I had never felt as free as I did then. It was amazing.

"We're here!" Jack exclaimed.

I gotta little over excited as I began to hurry when suddenly the wind stream that had carried me all the way disappeared. Thankfully I wasn't too high, just about six feet, which means I didn't hit the snow drift to hard.

"Whoa, you ok?" Jack asked, floating down to me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied, shaking the snow off, "How close are we?"

"Not too much further." Jack answered.

"Alright, I think I'll run the rest of the way." I stated.

Fortunately the snow wasn't too soft to make me sink. Instead I started off in a gallop and I was gliding over the frozen landscape. A little while later just over an icy hill there was a huge glacier covered building, with lights in the windows and flags atop a spiral dome. I put a bit more push into my sprint as Jack and I had finally arrived at the North Pole. After a few moments we came to a large door when suddenly these huge furry creatures stepped forward in the path of the entrance. They were both colored white, almost blending into the snow.

"Bler rara?" One mumbled in a deep tone.

"It's okay guys she's with me." Jack stated.

"Aghard mera blemera." The other creature burbled.

"Come on." Jack said, motioning to me.

I stepped forward as the creatures opened the huge door and on the other side was a long hallway.

"Hey Jack?" I wondered, "What were those?"

"Yetis." He replied.

"Yetis?" I snapped, "Cool."

We walked on through the hall as smaller creatures with big red hats and bells on them were scurrying around. They were elves. Some silly, others acting downright crazy. Staying onward we soon came to an enormous open room where there were Yetis everywhere, working on toys.

"I thought the elves made the toys?" I wondered.

"I thought so too." Jack answered.

This room was Santa's workshop, no doubt about it, and I was in it. The wonder of toy planes zooming around and the glow-bright hover wheels. It was all so much to take in, but I didn't faint this time. There was even this giant globe with lights all around it in the center of the room.

"Wow." I marveled.

"No, no I said Lisa was good." A accented voice bellowed, "Lindsey is on naughty list."

My ears perked and I looked over to see a large man who stood 6'07", wearing a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a baggy pair of dark grey pants and brown boots. He also had a long white beard that connected with his just as white hair and the one thing that got my attention were these tattoos with the words reading: Naughty on the right arm and Nice on the left. There was no way that this was who I thought it was.

"Ah, Jack." The man called, walking in our directions, "What brings you here?"

"Hey there North." Jack replied, "Well I have someone here who needs to meet you."

North then looked around Jack and right at me. I had my ears back and my head down as I was so humble by his presence. I then looked up to see him smiling at me.

"So you're North?" I asked.

"That I am." North replied, "And you are Rylie Jakkens, eighteen, love to draw and you have always been believer."

My jaw dropped.

"Santa?" I wondered.

"HAHAHA!" He laughed, his belly shaking, "Of course, who else you think I was?"

"You're Santa Claus!" I exclaimed, "Oh, oh-*gasp* wait, I've been good this year right?"

"Rylie, you have been very good." North replied, "You are kind person, and have always been on Nice list."

This was incredible. I was actually meeting Father Christmas, Old St. Nick, the one and only Santa Claus. But then my excitement faded as I remembered why I was here. Although before I could speak, North made the move.

"Now you have come seeking us." North paused as he motioned, "Follow me."

I nodded as did Jack, as we followed after North. Where he led us was an elevator which took us up toward the giant globe. We then came to what was a nicely set room, with red and gold carpet, and tall columns. It even had a balcony leading right up to the globe. There was also a fire place with banners hanging depicting North.

"Make self comfortable." North said, as he walked to the balcony.

I watched as he turn a handle on the console and a humming sound echoed and then faded as he returned to me and Jack.

"Now it is that you have turned into wolf and you wonder, why?" North paused.

He then walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book, as returned to us. As he opened the book, he flipped page after page until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah!" He beamed, as he cleared his throat, "There is old mythology where a god was said to bring about chaos and mischief."

I saw Jack smile at the last word. I had to smile as well.

"He was shape shifter, his name, Loki." North said.

I flinched at his words. I knew what he was talking about but didn't speak.

"He had children; the woman Hel, the serpent Jörmungandr, and the wolf-"

"Fenrir..." I trailed cutting North off.

Jack and North both looked at me in surprise. North then closed the book and gave a sorrowful smile and he walked over to me. I sat down and hung my head.

"I forget you know of this." North said, petting my back.

"All too well, Santa." I sighed.

"The only thing I cannot figure out is who is doing this." North said, stroking his beard, "And really who could hold this kind of power."

"Wait, Fenrir?" Jack asked, "You mean the giant wolf monster?"

North looked to Jack with a sadden expression as he nodded.

"Yeah, that Fenrir." I replied, "In Norse mythology it is said that he will rise from his bonds, which have trapped him, and will fight the gods in the event known as Ragnarök, the ultimate doomsday."

"Whoa." Jack awed, "I had forgotten about that."

"But what I don't understand, is that Fenrir was the **son** of Loki, not the daughter." I stated, "Why did this happen to me?"

"It is strange." North paused, "Although, this would only be if they thought you were weak and easy to manipulate."

"I'm not weak." I stated.

"No you are not." North replied, "But that means they will resort to something terrible to get you on their side."

"This is kinda like Pitch did with the whole fear thing." Jack replied, "The more you're afraid the more fear that will overcome you."

"Hm, whomever is doing this may be trying to finish what Pitch started." North said, "Only worst."

"Pitch...?" I questioned, "Who was Pitch?"

"Pitch Black, the Boogeyman." Jack answered, in a serious tone.

"Haha the Boogeyman?" I chuckled, "Real-never mind."

I couldn't question anything else because I had after all, been escorted by Jack Frost to the North Pole; and was standing in front of the **really, real **Santa Claus.

"He manipulated dreams into horrible nightmares that almost made all the world's children stop believing completely." Jack stated.

"So that was him, I remember having awful dreams at one time but I never thought." I paused, "Whoever this is I'm not gonna let them control me."

North and Jack both smiled at my confidence. It was then I heard a fluttering of some kind and I went into a defensive mode.

"Sorry we're late." A feminine voice announced.

I was in a pouncing position until I saw who it was. A girl flew in with a short man behind her.

"Oh." She gasped.

The girl looked to be mine and Jack's age. She had an assortment of colorful feathers, from green to blue covering her from head to toe, except her face and hands. Her wings were transparent and pink. She also had a gold feather on her head some around her neck and some that looked like earrings. And her eyes were a purplish pink which were outlined by long eyelashes. There was even a little fairy that looked just like her flying beside her.

The man behind her was about half her size as he floated in. He had a golden single suit on with, hair and eyes the same color. He seemed to shimmer.

"?" He tilted his head at me.

I backed down as I looked upon them.

"The Tooth Fairy and Sandman." I gawked.

"Tooth! Sandy!" North welcomed.

"Hello!" The Tooth Fairy greeted.

Sandman waved and smiled. As I stared at these new guests, it was then Tooth Fairy looked to Jack and flew straight at him.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

"Hey Tooth." Jack replied, hugging her back with a smile.

I cocked an eyebrow and smirked, but what surprised me was when Tooth started looking at the teeth in Jack's mouth. Well she was the Tooth Fairy after all. All the while Sandy was motioning to North as if in conversation. Ok so first I met Jack Frost, then Santa Claus and now the Tooth Fairy and Sandman. The only one who wasn't present was the Easter Bunny.

"Alright, I'm here." Another accented voice called.

I turned to see a 6'01" long eared, fluffy tailed rabbit walking in on his hind legs. He had grey and white fur with tribal markings on his arms. There were leather braces on his forearms, feet and a strap on his back with a boomerang.

"Whoa!" The rabbit jumped back, suddenly.

He got a little defensive when he saw me. But then North walked over and explained to everyone.

"Bunny, calm down." North said, "Tooth, Sandy, this is why you are here."

"A wolf?" Bunny asked, "I'm here because of a bloody wolf?"

"I was human before." I stated.

Bunny, Tooth and Sandy all looked at me. Well I hadn't spoken until just then.

"Oh what happened?" Tooth asked.

"It is Fenrir." North paused as he pointed to me, "Someone is trying to use Rylie as a gate to bring disaster to the world, such as in Ragnarök."

"The old myth?" Bunny wondered, "What bugger wants to do that? It was hard enough to deal with that ratbag Pitch and his nightmares."

"Yeah and this won't only affect the kids but everyone." Jack stated, "It's gonna be a lot worse than before."

"So what do you want us to do?" Tooth asked.

"First we must protect Rylie at all costs." North replied, "Along with that see if we can figure out who is causing all of this."

"So we'll hide her until the culprit has no choice but reveal himself and his weakness." Jack stated, "Then we'll see who were dealing with."

"Now where will we hide her until then?' North wondered, stroking his beard.

As the Guardians began to converse on my hiding-spot I let out a long yawn. I then shook my head to keep in attention to their plan.

"She could come to the Warren." Bunny suggested, "It's green and there's plenty-o places to hide the Sheila."

"I wouldn't mind her at the Tooth Palace." Tooth added, " It would-"

*Thud*

Tooth cut off as she and the other Guardians turned to see Rylie laying on the floor.

"Oh no, what's wrong with her?" Tooth gasped, fluttering over to the wolf.

Jack floated toward the unconscious lobo, and examined her.

"She gonna be apples, mate?" Bunny asked.

It was then that Rylie breathed deeply as a slight smile came onto her face and she nuzzled the soft carpet with her nose. She was asleep.

"She's fine." Jack stated, with a relieved smile, "She's just asleep."

"Asleep?" Bunny wondered.

North then turned to look at Sandy who was looking on at the scene.

"Sandy?" North asked, " Did you?"

The Sandman, bringer of dreams was innocent as he shook his head holding his hands in a "I'm clean" motion.

"No it wasn't him." Jack began, "As we were on our way here, Rylie told me that the day before she had been traveling nonstop for a whole night and day, with the only rest being a train which didn't go very far."

"To us that's nothing, but for her." Bunny said.

"She's not just tired, she's exhausted." Tooth replied.

"Well since she is here why not she stay." North proposed, clasping his hands together, "She is already in a safe environment, with many forms of defense."

"You sure, mate?" Bunny wondered, "I mean can you handle this with it being so close to Christmas?"

"Yes." North answered, "I know there is only ten days before then but this is also my job, protecting children, it is all of our jobs."

"Um guys, we not gonna leave her on the floor are we?" Tooth asked.

"Ha, no there is plenty rooms that she came stay in." North stated, "I will take-"

"I'll take her." Jack suggested, "Tooth and I will be sure to make her comfortable."  
North was never surprised at Jack's willingness to help. Such a mischievous boy and yet so kind. North then nodded as he watched Jack pick Rylie up and hover into the air as Tooth followed.

"At top of stairs, very nice room on the left." North stated.

Jack nodded as he followed North's directions. Just above the globe room, down the hall a bit on the left was a bedroom. It was furnished with a full-size bed dressed in red sheets with white trim and pillows, which was place to the right of the room facing the opposite wall. There was even a desk and chair with a bookshelf full of storybooks and toys. Beside it was a grand fireplace, lit and warm. The floor was layered with a navy blue and white shag rug. But the biggest feature was the window that hung just a little above the bed with the view of the sunset, overlooking the tundra.

As Tooth pulled back the covers, Jack carefully placed Rylie down, returning the sheets to wrap over her. Both Jack and Tooth couldn't help but smile. It reminded them of that night that they talked in Jamie Bennett's room. Jack then reached up and grabbed Tooth's hand. She flinched at his sudden touch but then blushed as Jack looked at her. They then returned to the other Guardians. North looked to Jack as the young spirit smiled and nodded.

"She's still fast asleep." Tooth stated.

"I must say her determination to find us is amazing." North begin, "I remember not but three years ago she claimed to not truly believe anymore."

"Well her baby teeth were gone around age nine." Tooth said, in a sadden tone.

"Yeah and she didn't hunt any of the little goodies I laid out this year or the last." Bunny replied.

Sandy simply heaved a sigh.

"And her parents claim to buy her, _Santa Claus _gifts." North stated, "But if so, then why did she see you?"  
North was looking at Jack.

"Well she was saying my name and then she just saw me." Jack shrugged.

"She must still believe, somewhere deep inside." North replied, "And that is why we will do everything we can to help her."

And with that all of the Guardians agreed that from there on their mission was to protect Rylie at all costs and to return her home safely.


End file.
